movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky 5
Shortly after Rocky Balboa's victory over Ivan Drago in Moscow, he, his wife Adrian, his brother-in-law Paulie, and his trainer Duke return to the U.S., where they are greeted by Rocky's son Robert. At a press conference, boxing promoter George Washington Duke attempts to goad Rocky into fighting his boxer Union Cane for the World Heavyweight Championship in Tokyo, but Rocky declines the offer. Upon returning home, it is discovered that Paulie unknowingly had Rocky sign a "power of attorney" over to Rocky's accountant, who had squandered all of his money on real estate deals gone sour; in addition, the accountant had failed to pay Rocky's taxes over the past six years, and the mansion is discovered to be unpaid by $400,000. His bank confirms this, but they tell him the situation is easily fixable with a few more fights. Rocky contemplates on accepting Cane's challenge, but after discovering he has sustained permanent brain damage from the fight with Drago and at Adrian's insistence, Rocky retires from boxing. He is thus forced to file for bankruptcy, have his mansion and belongings auctioned off, and move his family back to his old Philadelphia neighborhood. The only property he keeps is Mighty Mick's Boxing Gym, which his late trainer Mickey had willed to him. Adrian returns to working part-time at J&M Tropical Fish pet shop, while Paulie goes back to the Shamrock Meat Packing plant. One day, Rocky and Paulie meet a hungry young fighter from Oklahoma named Tommy Gunn, and Rocky takes him under his wing. Training the young fighter gives Rocky a sense of purpose, and Tommy fights his way up the ladder to become a top contender. Rocky eventually becomes so distracted with Tommy's training that he winds up neglecting Robert, who becomes withdrawn and angry. He falls in with the wrong crowd at school and as a result, he begins acting out at home. Meanwhile, Tommy's impressive rise through the ranks catches the eye of Duke, who uses the promise of a title shot against the newly crowned Cane to lure him away from Rocky. Duke also exploits the fact that Rocky does not have any contractual obligation to manage Tommy. On Christmas Eve, Duke pulls up outside the Balboa house with Tommy in tow, who has now been deceived into thinking that Rocky does not have his best interests in mind. When Rocky tries to talk him out of siding with Duke, Tommy drives off in a huff, leaving Rocky for good. Adrian attempts to comfort Rocky, but his frustrations finally boil over. He confesses his life had meaning again when he was able to live vicariously through Tommy's success. She reasons with him, telling him Tommy never had his heart and spirit—something he could never learn. When this realization hits him, Rocky embraces his wife and they begin to pick up the pieces. After finding Robert hanging out on a street corner, Rocky apologizes to his son and they mend their broken relationship. Tommy wins the heavyweight title by knocking out Cane in the first round, but is booed by spectators and hounded by reporters after the fight. They insist Cane was nothing but a "paper champion", because Cane did not win the title from Balboa. Therefore, the public would never consider Tommy the real champion unless he fights a worthy opponent, like Rocky. With Tommy enraged by the press's reaction, Duke convinces Tommy he needs to fight Rocky man to man. Duke and Tommy show up at the local bar to goad Rocky into accepting a fight. Rocky declines the challenge, but after Tommy hits Paulie, Rocky challenges Tommy to a street fight on the spot. Despite Duke's warnings to keep the fight in the ring, Tommy accepts. During the fight, Rocky is eventually beaten down by Tommy and is seemingly out for the count. He then hears the voice of his old mentor urging him to get up and get back in the fight, to go just "one more round". Rocky gets back up and, utilizing his vast street fighting knowledge, is able to knock out his former protégé. While Tommy is being escorted out of the premises by the police, Duke threatens to sue Rocky if he touches him, but after a brief hesitation, a penniless Rocky knocks him onto the hood of a car and quips, "Sue me for what?" The next morning, Rocky and Robert take a jog to the Philadelphia Museum of Art, and Rocky gives his son Rocky Marciano's cufflink, given to him years ago as a gift from Mickey. The film ends with a shot of Rocky's statue looking out over the Philadelphia skyline.